ikapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ajuda:Ferramenta bem-vinda
A "ferramenta Wikia Welcome" é um processo automático que ajuda wiki admins para acolher novos editores. O objetivo é mostrar novos contribuintes que não há uma comunidade sobre o wiki - e para ajudar a conectá-los para os administradores, para que saibam para onde ir se tiver dúvidas. Como Funciona Quando um contribuinte faz sua primeira edição, o Wikia ferramenta Bem-vindo deixa uma mensagem de página de discussão para eles, e cria uma página de usuário. A pagina de discussão é assinada pelo (ou Wikia membro da equipe) que editou o wiki mais recentemente - esta é para ajudar o contribuinte encontrar alguém que está disponível para conversar com eles, se eles precisarem. Personalizar o acolhe Administradores em cada wiki pode personalizar a ferramenta de várias maneiras. Nota: Se você preferir não ver as mensagens de boas-vindas em mudanças recentes na sua wiki, você pode pedir a um membro da equipe Wikia para marcar a User:Wikia como um bot via . Mensagens Você pode editar as mensagens deixadas para os usuários com as seguintes páginas: * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user é a mensagem de boas vindas que é deixado para usuários registrados contribuintes. * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon é a mensagem de boas vindas que é deixado para os contribuintes anônimos. * MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page é a página de usuário que é criado por logado contribuintes. Há um par de variáveis especiais que você pode usar nestas páginas: * $1 - o nome do artigo, a pessoa editados. * $2 - o nome da página de discussão para o administrador. * $3 - a assinatura automática do administrador. * $4 - o nome da pessoa que está sendo bem-vindas. Por exemplo, o padrão do usuário pagina de discussão é: Oi, bem-vindo ao ! Obrigado pela sua edição para o $1 página. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem em minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar com qualquer coisa! $3 Configurações Editando algumas páginas, você pode alterar as configurações para a ferramenta: * MediaWiki:Welcome-user - Você pode usar esta página para alterar a assinatura que deixou na mensagem de boas vindas, ou desativar o recurso. Existem três definições para esta página: **@latest - Configuração padrão. A mensagem será assinado pelas últimas administrador para fazer uma edição no wiki. **''username'' - Se você substituir @latest com um nome de usuário específico, então todos os'bem-vinda mensagens será assinado por esse usuário. **@sysop - O bot sempre assinar a mensagem como um administrador local, em vez de um membro da equipe Wikia ou helper, mesmo se o agente ou auxiliar é o contribuinte mais recente. **@disabled - Isso transforma o recurso, para que ninguém recebe uma mensagem de boas vindas. Se você desligá-lo, você pode ligá-lo novamente novamente substituindo esta última com @ ou um nome de usuário. * '''MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled - Permite que você habilita e desabilitar acolhe. Diz a mensagem padrão "page-user message-anon message-user". ** Remoção "page-user" vai parar a ferramenta de criar páginas de usuário para usuários registrados contribuintes. ** Remoção "message-anon" vai parar a ferramenta de deixar mensagens de boas vindas para IPs anônimos. ** Remoção "message-user" vai parar a ferramenta de deixar mensagens de boas vindas para usuários registrados contribuintes. Encontrar novos editores Supondo que eles não encontrá-lo em primeiro lugar, existem dois métodos simples que você pode usar para encontrar novos usuários: * Mensagens de boas vindas são criados por User:Wikia - você pode verificar que usuário para ver quem tem sido bem recebida recentemente. * The Welcome are shown on the page. Outras notas * Bem-vindo mensagens não serão deixados para os usuários com bandeiras, tais como sysop, burocrata, bot, pessoal, ou helper. * Bem-vindo mensagens não serão deixadas por contas sysop que também têm a bandeira bot. Todas as perguntas? Se você tiver alguma dúvida sobre a ferramenta Wikia Bem-vindo, por favor para obter ajuda. Categoria:Ajuda